A Month
by SpreadButter
Summary: It had been about a month since Merlin stumbled his way into Camelot, and he already had a job, a best friend, and a crush, which sounded pretty normal, but Merlin doesn't quite fit that bill. He had magic, and in Camelot magic gets you killed, and so does a heated moment between servant and Lady.
1. Merlin and Morgana

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to BBC's Merlin, and if I did I would be sure to make Mergana happen, or at least more interaction between the two.**

* * *

Merlin had only a few encounters with the Lady Morgana, one of which no one would believe. He would say that when they smile at each other in the halls could count, but it's brief and first encounter was when he arrived in Camelot, he looked up and there she was; beautiful, like a moonlight tryst, but Morgana didn't see him so it doesn't exactly qualify. Their second encounter followed only a couple of days later, and Merlin introduced himself while giving Morgana her sleeping draft.

 _Merlin was just settling in Camelot and he was already being worked, he accepted that Gaius wasn't getting any younger and he needed someone to deliver medicine to people, and Merlin had nothing better to do. It was his fifth day there and he had met the Prince, a lady's maid, and was working for the Court Physician. The only few that were left was the Lady Morgana and Uther, but he was in no rush to exchange names with the King yet. His chance to meet Morgana came when Gaius asked him to give her a sleeping remedy to help ease her nightmares. Merlin happily obliged._

 _As he walked up the steps to her chambers he got some odd looks coming from the maids, he motioned the potion at some of them and they nodded and smiled. He smiled back, of course, but he kept going and eventually he ended up pushing open the door._

 _When he walked in he noticed a low to the ground bed, a mirror with a small, wooden table set in front of it, a changing screen, a window, and a bouquet of flowers on another table. He didn't see anyone so he moved to set the bottle on the table with the flowers, he noted that they were Lilacs; the flower that represents beauty. He looked around closer at Morgana's things and saw a near floor length curtain hanging in the back of the room, he decided that no one was here and tried to peek behind it but then the door swung open and someone stepped in._

 _Merlin knew right off that that was the Lady Morgana. She wore a blue dress that swirled around her legs when she moved and her hair fell in waves like a soft current on a lake, and she held a basket filled with different clothes and material. Merlin's eyes were as round as plates and his lips were thinned in surprise. He quickly searched the room for another exit, but he could only see one, and that was where Morgana was standing. She didn't look too shocked, like Merlin did, but she lifted her eyebrows at the boy as if to say go on, say something. Merlin noticed this and opened his mouth to speak, but Morgana beat him to it._

 _"I wasn't aware someone was waiting on me." She said coolly as she set down her things._

 _"I uh- I came to deliver this." Merlin said as he reached for the sleeping potion._

 _He held it out nervously and tried to look anywhere but her face. "I'm helping Gaius, he said it would help." Merlin's eyes flicked to her face and then quickly looked at the ground again._

 _"Well, thank you..." She trailed after she took the bottle from him._

 _Merlin spoke up and looked directly at her. "Uhm- I'm Merlin."_

 _"Oh! You're the boy who stood up to Arthur! Gwen told me about you." Morgana said and Merlin blushed._

 _Merlin looked shocked at this. "Ah, tha-that was nothing, it was stupid" He waved it off, but he thought it was embarrassing._

 _"From what Gwen tells me, you were very brave." She kindly said._

 _"Ah, well-" Merlin began as Morgana moved to set down her sleeping draft._

 _"I should applaud you. Arthur isn't the nicest at times." She rolled her eyes._

 _Merlin smiled, but wondered when she would start clapping. "Don't I know it..." He said under his breath._

 _"What do you mean?" Morgana asked._

 _Merlin made a face. "After I stood up to him, he locked me up in the dungeons, but Gaius got me out." He smiled._

 _"That must have been rough." She said politely._

 _"Not really, it just stinks and the only thing you can do is think and sleep." He said._

 _Morgana's eyebrows furrowed as she spoke. "Really? I always thought dungeons were dark and miserable."_

 _"I guess it's different for everyone, though it's hard for me to imagine you locked in a cell." He naively said._

 _Morgana smiled. "How kind of you. As for me, I can imagine you all tied up." She smirked._

 _Merlin blushed like a ripe tomato. He could not believe she just said that! He didn't expect Morgana to be such a flirt, or have a dirty mind. "Ah-uhmm... I-uh..." He laughed nervously as he scratched just above his brow while Morgana playfully grinned at him._

 _After Merlin's blush started to wear off Morgana began to speak again; she liked talking to Merlin, it was something different. "So you're new to Camelot then?" She asked._

 _"Yeah, I got here around a week ago." He said; still smiling._

 _"And you were put in the stocks on your third day?" Morgana asked, like nothing just happened. Merlin guessed she did that a lot—flirt with guys and then act like nothing happened two minutes ago—he didn't like it all that much._

 _"Yep!" He mockingly said._

 _She smiled warmly. "Well, Merlin, I hope that you don't have to encounter Arthur any time soon." Morgana politely said._

 _Merlin knew it was time to go; he had been there too long. "It was nice to meet you, milady." He said._

 _"And you, Merlin. I hope to see you around." She said._

 _Then Merlin walked out of her chambers and away from what seemed like a place full of carefree actions, charms, and smiles._

Some say the third time's a charm, but Morgana was a little bit too charming when they had their next encounter


	2. Awkward and Hot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, sorry.**

* * *

It had been about a month since Merlin stumbled his way into Camelot, and he already had a job, a best friend, and a crush, which sounded pretty normal, but Merlin doesn't quite fit that bill. He had magic, and in Camelot magic gets you killed, and so does a heated moment between servant and Lady.

Merlin was making his way to the Lady Morgana's chambers, like he always was when delivering her sleeping draft. He didn't think anything of it anymore, he used to get nervous while giving her the potion, but not anymore. After the first time he handed her the bottle she had hinted a sexual reference at him. He had blushed to no end. Merlin still finds that Morgana even bothered to acknowledge him shocking; he was just a servant and she was a lady.

Merlin rushed down the halls and corridors of the castle in a hurry. Arthur had packed his day with tons of chores and duties, it was probably revenge for the accident while they were hunting. Merlin's chores left him with little time to help Gaius with his things, which meant more duties to fulfill. But Gaius surprised him with only one thing to do, and that was to give Morgana her daily dose of a sleep-induced drug. Merlin didn't mind at all, in fact he smiled and his mood increased by a tiny bit. He wasted no time and he quickly walked out the door with the bottle in hand.

When he reached Morgana's door he paused to check his clothes and fix his hair, and he frowned. Then, he looked down both ways of the corridor and didn't see or hear anyone coming, so he whispered something unrecognizable in his cupped hands. Then he opened his hands and there was an orange lily resting on his palms. Merlin grinned and then push open the door.

He didn't know what Morgana would be doing this late, but he went in anyway. Merlin noticed that most of the candles were out, and didn't know if Morgana's dress draped over a chair was white and gold, or blue and black. As he turned to shut the door he saw Morgana brush her hair back and she walked behind a changing screen.

"You know I wouldn't use a lance pole to touch Arthur, so if he's not going to invite me to feasts and things then that means I'm going alone." Morgana said not knowing Merlin was there instead of Gwen.

As for Merlin; his eyes widened in panic as she began to shrug off her dress behind the screen. Then Merlin began to see a smooth, pale shoulder and his eyes grew a shade darker.

"Gwen, could you pass me my nightgown?" She asked.

Merlin's mind turned to panic-mode. He wasn't thinking clearly. "Uhm, it's-ah..." He cleared his throat. "It's Merlin."

Morgana froze. "Merlin?! Where's Gwen?" Her eyes widened and she looked around panickedly.

"I don't know, I came to give you your sleeping draft." He said from across the room.

"I didn't hear you knock." Morgana rushed out.

Merlin scratched his ear. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Never mind that." Morgana let out a breath she was holding. "Could you pass me that dress."

"Sure." Merlin said and as he walked towards her he caught a whiff of a dark and sweet smell. He didn't realize until he draped the dress over that it was Morgana who smelled like dim lighting and sweet berries.

"Thank you, Merlin." She said when she saw the dress above her.

"No problem." Merlin replied as he backed from the changing screen, "I-uh got you a lily." He meekly looked down at the bright orange plant and then at the patterns on the screen.

"You can just set it in the vase, over there on the table." She responded awkwardly.

Merlin placed the flower in the vase, and then stood while Morgana struggled to tie the ribbons that were behind her upper back. He heard her having some trouble with her dress, but didn't say anything in fear of the awkwardness.

"I'm just going to go..." Merlin said hesitantly.

He didn't exactly get an answer, because Morgana too busy to communicate properly, so Merlin decided to let himself out. He had about a foot from the door when Morgana's voice stopped him. He knew it.

"Merlin, could you help me with this fastening?" Morgana roughly asked.

Merlin stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, sure." He replied uncertainly.

Merlin cautiously stepped behind the screen, and at the last moment he shut his eyes closed and shuffled forward. Morgana turned around while holding up her gown and saw Merlin's left eye peek open and then it quickly close again.

"Merlin, you can open your eyes, I'm not naked." Morgana jokingly said.

Merlin's eye slowly opened. "I know, but can we do this?" He asked her.

"Of course, what's the harm?" Morgana mischievously replied as she turned around holding the ribbon in place.

"Right... So I just tie it?" Merlin asked as he shakily took the silk ribbon from her. "Do you want it in a bow?" He asked hurriedly. He got no answer from her. "Should I double knot it?"

"Just do it, Merlin!" Morgana shouted.

Merlin held in a breath. "Okay." And he carefully tied the ribbon around her upper back.

Morgana whispered, "here, this might help." And she gathered her hair and pulled it over her shoulder. Merlin felt the room get warmer.

"Yeah, thanks..." Merlin said distractedly when he saw Morgana's pale neck with strands of midnight black hair. His lips parted by a fraction and he began breathing a bit more heavily on her neck as his nimble fingers brushed her back.

Morgana could feel his hands over her skin; they were warm and they had the beginnings of callouses on them. She let out a shaky breath when he first touched her back, but then she blushed and smiled softly to herself. Morgana thought it was very pleasant, she felt a very warm and calming feeling in her core, and then he stopped and stood straighter.

"Done." Merlin said, but he was blushing and his senses were running high. He felt the heat coming off of Morgana, the pattern of her breathing, at least he thought he could feel her.

Morgana turned and smiled at his still pink face. "Thank you, Merlin."

It was like a fire slowly building; burning and strong.

"I double tied it." He said quietly as he started to lean closer.

"Thank you." She looked up at him in the dim candlelight.

Their hearts were racing to meet each other, and in the middle their lips met in brief kiss that lasted no longer than a few seconds. There was no tongue just a simple, sweet, lip-to-lip kiss. Merlin's eyes closed, and he reached out and rested his hand on Morgana's waist, then she stepped closer into his embrace and kissed him more firmly. But then he pulled away and it was over, but Morgana's eyes were still closed and a smile graced her lips. To Merlin it was the most peaceful experience he had by far. Morgana opened her eyes and grinned at him as he smiled nervously down at her.

"Maybe I should hire you as my servant instead of Gwen." Morgana joked.

"You wouldn't do that." Merlin said back.

"No, but I could." She said a little louder.

Merlin just kept smiling at her and she looked at him oddly.

"Well, I'd better go to bed." Morgana said.

Merlin's smile faded and he returned to reality. "Yeah, Gaius is probably wondering where I am." He said and Morgana realized the moment was over.

"I had fun, Merlin." She smirked and her eyes darkened slightly.

"So did I." He smiled cheerfully, though knowing completely what Morgana meant.

And they moved to the door leading out into the real world.

"Until next time then, Merlin." Morgana said affectionately.

Then he grinned and opened the door, and walked out into the corridor.


	3. Warnings and Merlin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, c'mon guys.**

* * *

After that Merlin walked around in a slight daze, but it didn't last very long. He spotted Arthur walking in his direction across the hall, and he turned to walk down the hall on his left, but then Arthur saw him.

"Ah, Merlin!" He said. "I've been looking for you, where have you been?"

Merlin thought if he could keep walking, but Arthur was getting closer. "I was giving Morgana her sleeping draft." Merlin said as Arthur stopped in front of him.

Arthur noticed something different about Merlin. He was too relaxed; too satisfied. "And where is it now?"

Merlin paused and scrunched his eyebrows, what, then he checked himself for the bottle, and then he realized. "It's in Morgana's room." He said to Arthur.

Arthur could only guess what happened, then he sighed. "I get where you're coming from." He said and he put a hand on Merlin's shoulder in a sympathetic manner.

Merlin didn't know how Arthur knew that Morgana kissed him, but he decided to play dumb. And his brows only got closer together. "What are you talking about?"

Arthur let go of his shoulder. "I'm talking about Morgana, Merlin!" He shouted. "If the king found out he would behead you. I suggest you be careful." He knew that there was a good chance that Merlin would be caught, and he knew the Morgana would blame herself if anything happened to him.

Merlin finally got it. "What! No, nothing happened!" But his face told a different statement.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be ashamed about. I admit, Morgana is attractive, but be careful. She likes to play games." Arthur said reassuringly.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." Merlin replied.

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin, I'm not mad at you I'm only trying to protect you."

Merlin looked offended. "I can take care of myself, I mean I made it this far." He said.

"True, but not for long if the king catches you." Arthur said.

"I gotta go, Gaius is probably wondering where I am." Merlin rushed. "Bye!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and kept walking around the castle.

Merlin was breathing hard by the time he got back to Gaius. He opened the door to find Gaius sitting down and waiting for him.

"I thought you'd be asleep." Merlin asked.

"I was waiting for you." Gaius replied. "How did it go with Morgana?"

Merlin blushed in spite of himself. "It was fine." He said, and then he walked up to his room.

But Gaius noticed his blush. "Merlin." He said, "don't enjoy yourself too much."

Merlin only nodded and kept walking. Does everyone know? Merlin didn't like how the evidence of it all was practically written on his face, but he wondered if was going to happen again. He knew it was unlikely, and she might move on to someone else or ignore him, but for now he would sleep.

* * *

 **AN: So this is the last chapter, and you probably think it's a bit crappy and short, but I still posted it. ;D so HA HA.**


End file.
